


Post Rialto snippet

by Edge_Daddy



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Snippets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-23 18:00:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18554911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Edge_Daddy/pseuds/Edge_Daddy
Summary: I just wanted to write something short, just to try and work through this block.





	Post Rialto snippet

The flight home from Rialto was in silence. Jesse was still so furious with Gabriel for what he’d done, Genji was… indifferent so he’d stayed quiet. Moira was strangely smug about all this and Gabriel? He knew he was fucked when they got back to base, but did he regret what he did? No. He wasn’t sure what was to happen after all the yelling and questioning was done, but he wouldn’t apologise for it.

As soon as the drop ship landed and the doors opened, Jesse was gone. Head down, hands stiff by his sides and his feet moving fast. He brushed past Jack with a grumble and Genji wasn’t far behind him. Moira had remained and given Gabriel a knowing smirk, looking out at the landing area as a large number of soldiers, armed, surrounded the area. She knew she was fine and left the ship, leaving Gabe alone on the ramp.

Out of all this, the thing that hurt the most was that look in Jack’s eyes. The anger, the distrust, the hurt.

As soon as his feet left the ramp, he was swarmed and roughly manhandled, his arms twisted behind him and too-tight cuffs surrounded his wrists. Of course, he didn’t resist. There was no use in resisting. Jack hadn’t spoken a word and as they pushed Gabriel forward, he didn’t even make eye contact. Gabriel was sure his heart broke at that point.

Now he was in a cell reserved for criminals, still cuffed, still in his tac-gear. Hungry, tired and wanting nothing more than to talk to Jack, but it was late. He knew they’d let him stew overnight and in the meantime, no doubt, they’d question the others. Probably try and get them to turn on him. With how angry Jesse was, there was little doubt he’d remain neutral. Unless he came to his senses.

It was so quiet in here. He could hear people moving around distantly, the soft muffled sounds of footsteps and murmured speech. Nothing he could pick up on, just voices. The soft sound of the air conditioning pushing warm air into the cell, the cuffs clinking. They were only normal cuffs, he could probably break out of them pretty easily, but they’d use that against him somehow. Best case scenario? He’d probably be dismissed and sent away somewhere. The UN would work hard to cover up the mess and Blackwatch would have never existed.

He didn’t want that. He worked hard. He and his agents put their lives on the line. The lack of recognition and the lack of Press and all of that shit made it worth that. They still got medals and all of that, but no one knew what exactly they did. Blackwatch didn’t exist


End file.
